<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday tea with the king by thenextyellowfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360199">Sunday tea with the king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextyellowfish/pseuds/thenextyellowfish'>thenextyellowfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, king creativity sanders - Freeform, my first ever fic, no beta reader we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextyellowfish/pseuds/thenextyellowfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the King and Virgil used to have tea every Sunday, but now Virgil is left with an empty seat at a table by a bay, with extra macaroons, and a cup of tea untouched. Roman left with a faint memory of fine china and kind eyes. Remus is left with the faded memory of macaroons and a table by a sparkling bay. Both of them share the memory of loving Sundays. Patton’s guilt will forever eat at his chest, and he will do anything to make it up to Roman and Remus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday tea with the king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my second time writing this, cause I’m an idiot and deleted the first one. I’m doing this a second time because I can’t find a thing on the relationship between Virgil and The King.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King's decision to split was the Kings and his alone. He wanted to rid himself of the memories of Patton’s disappointed stares after he gave a “bad” idea. The soft knocks of Virgil on his door to come in and hold him as his cries turned to whimpers.</p><p>he had to lose something too. The King lost the memories of studying different animals, judging people in court with Janus in the imagination, and he lost the memories of Sunday tea by the bay with Virgil. Yet there is something that lingers in both Roman’s and Remus’ brains.</p><p>Roman remembers some of their time with Janus, and tea in fine china, and  kind eyes .</p><p>Remus remembers their time with Logan somewhat, along with a sparkling bay, and macaroons.</p><p>Both think the memories that have, the kind eyes, a sparkling bay, tea in fine china cups, and macaroons, are connected because when those memories come to thought so does the love for Sunday. Neither of them knew why but an overwhelming love for Sunday has always been there.</p><p> </p><p>                     --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was Sunday and Virgil knew that he shouldn't cry, but the ache for his old tea parties was rampaging through his soul. He knew that the decision to split was the Kings and the King had made it, but that did not get rid of the want for those happy days of macaroons, gossip, and tea in fine china tea cups. Virgil still had the macaroons and tea in fine china cups, but no gossip, dirty jokes, or happy smiles. </p><p>                    ---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Roman and Remus both decided to find out the mystery of Sunday. They went to who they thought would never ban them from knowledge, Logan.</p><p>“Hey Logan, are you in here,” Roman yelled into the giant study that was Logan’s room. Logan walked through two bookshelves to the two brothers. “Yes, I’m right here Roman,” Logan said. “oh good, I was wondering if you knew why we like Sundays so much, I mean it could be any day of the week but it’s always Sunday, why is that?” Logan looked panicked after Roman said that. “Hey Lolo why you look like we just asked how to murder you?” Remus said. Logan glanced at both of them, took a deep breath and said, “sorry you two but I’m not the one who should tell you.”<br/>
“That is fine” both the brothers said sadly.</p><p>                   ---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Both knew that they wouldn’t get a straight answer from Janus, so they went to Patton. the one that both of them had no memories of from before the split.</p><p>“Hey Pat,” Roman said to Patton who was making lunch. </p><p>“oh hey kiddos, whats up!”</p><p>“me and Remus were wondering if you knew anything about our memories that don’t have anyone in them by the bay?”</p><p>Patton suddenly looked sad. “Oh yeah, I do. Do you want to know where the bay is? I’m pretty sure that he doesn't come back till later so you can ask all the questions you want to him. He was the one that knew the King the best...”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yesity, yes, please with a juicy butt hole on top,” Remus said smiling viciously.</p><p>Patton looked pained not to throw up right there on the spot, “Right... it’s in the King’s imagination, by the chestnut bay is the butterfly meadow. Don’t go close to the butterflies. They can poison you just by touching you unless you have a special charm, they only person that has the charm is Him.”</p><p>“Who is this Him, you keep mentioning, he seems important because he has access to the King’s imagination, along with having a charm that no one else has, and him knowing the King better than anyone else?” Roman said.</p><p>Patton just smiled and said, “that is for you to find out when you get there.” With that he started making lunch again.</p><p>                    ---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Both brothers stood at the door to the King’s Imagination. Roman took hold of the detailed gold handle, and pushed. the door swung open, the brothers walked through. The air was filled with the sweet scent of lavender and roses. Remus summoned a horse with their bones showing here and there. Roman summoned a white steed with flowers and golden thread in its mane. both mounted their rides and began the trek to the meadow.</p><p>The sights were beautiful like Roman’s, but deadly like Remus’ Imagination. when they got to the meadow they had nearly died three times, THREE!</p><p> They saw a Friesian horse tied to an old oak tree, a little bit after at a white table with fine china cups with a flower pattern on them. a display with macaroons on it was in the middle. seated at that table was a man in a black hoodie with purple patches stitched into it, the stitches were exaggerated, drinking from a floral tea cup. It was Virgil.</p><p>Roman and Remus approached through the soft grass. Roman cleared his throat, Virgil opened his eyes and looked straight (gay) at them. seeing that it was them his poster softened a bit. “hey, guys’ I’ pretty sure that you guys’ want to know about the king?” </p><p>“Yup,” roman said, ”we want to know why we love Sundays so much and who it was in our memories, but you being here answers who it was, but not why we love Sundays.”</p><p>“Well it is possible that the reason that the king loved Sundays so much is because he used to join what I'm doing right now, except we used to have more gossip, and sometimes Remy, plus the dirty jokes.”</p><p>“would you like to join me?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Roman said, grabbing Remus and sitting down. the tea pot raised up on it’s own and poured some tea into the cups. Remus started stuffing his face with the macaroons. Virgil let out a laugh as tears started forming in his eyes, “ the King used to do the same thing.” tears started to escape his eyes, smudging his eye-shadow on their way down. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t be crying,” Virgil said, wiping the tears away, serving to smudge the eye-shadow. Roman and Remus got up from their chairs, and held the crying boy.</p><p>what they didn’t know was both of their Imaginations were becoming one hooking themselves to the King’s Imagination, and at that moment the land was completely done moving, the land masses were now one. the memories of the king rushed through both of their brains, both of the brothers now remembered all of it.<br/>
“It’s okay Vivi we both remember now.” Remus said holding Virgil closely.</p><p>“Yeah storm cloud, we remember all of it. we may never be the King but we are still parts of him, and all of him loved you with his whole heart. so of course we love you.” Roman said holding Virge just as close.</p><p>they didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Remus and Roman holding V as he cried whispering sweet things. And as a result none of them noticed Patton smiling from the tree line. After all Patton will do everything to make it up to those two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>